Selfish Love
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Aquela mania dele de ir embora sem dizer adeus a irritava. - Cross Marian & Klaud Nine - Oneshot - Spoilers do Cap. 168


**N/A:** _D Gray Man_ não me pertence. x)

Eu estava esperando para ler pelo mangá que é lançado nas bancas e tals (estava no vol.9), mas sinceramente... Cansei de esperar. xD~ Baixei tudo e devorei os capítulos em dois dias e me apaixonei ainda mais pelo Cross. – Depois que ele apareceu na briga contra o Tyki, mamãe -q – Claro que eu não pude deixar de achar a Klaud (Ou Cloud, como preferir) a mulher maaais foda de todas. E obviamente, eu surtei quando vi o Cross dando em cima dela.

Essa fic tem uns spoilerzinhos grandinhos no final –Pra'queles que só viram o anime– do capítulo 168 do mangá.

Música do Miyavi-sama.

* * *

_Aishitekure, aishiteru kara_ / Me ame, porque te amo

_Kore ga ore no aishikata_ / Este é a minha forma de amar

* * *

**Selfish Love**,

Cross Marian & Klaud Nine

* * *

Klaud abriu os olhos, vendo como ele se movimentava de um lado para o outro no quarto. A cada volta completa, ele virava a garrafa de vinho nos lábios. Suspirava, olhava para o teto e em seguida para ela, não conseguindo ver seus olhos abertos diante da penumbra do quarto.

Permaneceu em silêncio quando o viu largar a garrafa de vinho – Romanée Conti – sobre a mesa para em seguida caminhar até ela novamente.

— Está acordada?

Murmurou algo incompreensível, fazendo-o sorrir. Cross ergueu o lençol e se postou atrás dela, abraçando-a gentilmente. Ela girou o corpo, ficando de frente para ele. Passou os dedos lentamente em seu rosto, e ele fez o mesmo dedilhando levemente suas cicatrizes.

— O que te incomoda?

— Não é nada. – Sorriu e lhe beijou a face.

— Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

Ela aconchegou seu rosto da melhor maneira na curva do pescoço dele e passou um dos braços no seu peito. Suspirou pesadamente e sentiu o corpo começar a relaxar diante do carinho dele em sua nuca e seus cabelos.

— Boa noite, Klaud. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca – Sonhe comigo.

Quando acordou novamente, um pouco mais tarde, ele não estava mais lá. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para os lados; ele não deixou nada para trás, fazendo parecer, que aquela noite nem havia existido.

Lau Shimin pulou sobre a cama, mirando-a de maneira triste. Talvez ela estivesse triste? Sua Innocence não estaria daquela maneira se ela estivesse bem.

— Que droga.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, soube pelos outros Generais que Cross havia partido naquela madrugada para cumprir uma missão. Sem se despedir de ninguém.

#-#-#

Aquela reunião que há tanto tempo era planejada aconteceu, assim que ele retornou para a sede da Ordem. Quando ela terminou, Klaud foi uma das primeiras a sair da sala, ao lado de Sokaro e Froi.

Não queria encará-lo. Até evitou sentar ao seu lado na reunião. Entretanto, a cada passo dado, estava ciente que ele estava se aproximando. Acelerou os passos quando Froi e Sokaro a deixaram-na sozinha no corredor, cada um seguindo para o seu próprio quarto.

Quando viu esta chance, imediatamente ele passou a sua frente a fazendo parar.

— Aceita tomar uma taça de vinho comigo, Klaud?

Ele sorria, enquanto mantinha mão erguida a sua frente. Diante daquele sorriso ela era fraca. _Demais_! Acabou não resistindo.

Mesmo sem falar nada, ou segurar sua mão, o seguiu pelos corredores entrando em uma sala de leitura. Ela sentou-se no sofá, e ele se sentou ao seu lado, já colocando a mão sobre seus ombros fazendo sua Innocence sair de lá.

Varias garrafas de vinho foram esvaziadas rapidamente, a maioria por ele. Ela se viu voltando no tempo, há exatos quatros anos, naquela noite em que havia finalmente aceitado o convite para beber em sua companhia. Ela sabia aonde aquilo ia acabar, e sabia que ia acabar se ferindo novamente. Lau Shimin colocou suas mãozinhas em seu joelho, e ela, suspirando pesadamente, perguntou:

— Por que eu estou aqui bebendo vinho ao seu lado?

— Porque eu amo beber com mulheres. – Ela o sentiu se aproximar, seu semblante ainda mostrando calma – Já fazem quatros anos. – A mão em seu ombro se ergueu, segurando alguns fios de cabelo entre os dedos – Você continua uma linda mulher, Klaud.

— E você continua um galanteador barato.

Allen Walker, o garoto que causou tanta confusão na reunião por ser um dos assuntos principais, apareceu cortando o assunto. Como eles estavam proibidos de se falarem, não demorou para que os subordinados de Rouvelier o tirassem dali.

Quando a porta bateu, Cross sorriu. Olhou para o ultimo homem restante na sala.

— O que você está esperando, seu merdinha? – O subordinado restante arregalou os olhos – Me traga uma garrafa Romanée Conti.

— M-mas senhor, acabo de dizer que...

— Não quero saber de "_o auditor disse que está gastando muito dinheiro_"! - Ele acariciou o rosto de Klaud, num movimento leve e ela sem se importar, virou a taça nos lábios – Estou com uma bela dama aqui. Quero o melhor vinho. Entendeu?

Quando o assistente saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, ela sentiu seus braços serem segurados por ele. A taça de vinho caiu no chão, quebrando e espalhando o liquido no tapete. O corpo dele se debruçou sobre o seu, e com um gesto rápido, ele tirou a mascara que cobria seu rosto deixando-a no chão perto da onde Lau Shimin estava sentado.

— Realmente, uma linda mulher.

Ela não teve tempo de retrucar. Aquele maldito mulherengo já havia tomado seus lábios em um beijo urgente. Ainda de olhos abertos, ela começou a tentar empurrá-lo. Socou seus ombros, sem muita força, e mordeu seus lábios fazendo com que ele sorrisse. Ele desceu as mãos fortes para suas pernas, às abrindo e se colocando no meio delas. Ela suspirou, e sem poder resistir mais, passou a retribuí-lo. Ele sorriu.

— Você é realmente a mulher mais difícil que eu conheço...

Os beijos desceram para seu pescoço. Sem reação, ficou parada ali à sua mercê. Sabia que a ferida deixada por ele naquela noite há quatro anos seria aberta, e que iria doer com maior intensidade dessa vez. Mas, mesmo tendo consciência disso, ela não conseguia achar forças para fazê-lo parar. Não conseguia deixar de levar suas mãos aos cabelos ruivos. Não conseguia fazer seu coração desacelerar. Não conseguia achar uma resposta para nenhuma das perguntas que apareciam na sua mente.

— Por que eu estou sob você novamente? – Perguntou em voz alta, fechando os olhos em seguida. – Eu te odeio. – Murmurou fracamente. – Realmente te odeio.

Ele levantou-se, o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. A respiração dele estava acelerada, e ela podia sentir o cheiro do vinho misturado ao perfume dele entorpecendo-a. Ele sorriu, e ergueu uma das mãos para lhe tocar o queixo.

— Não diga isso com tanta certeza. – Desceu o rosto e mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior. – Me ame, Klaud.

#-#-#

O Akuma nível quatro estava morto, depois de muitos sacrifícios. Ela desativou sua Innocence e em seguida passou a caminhar rapidamente pelos corredores tentando não ser vista. Ela não queria ter que ficar com ele novamente, e para não cair na sua lábia, foi para o seu quarto.

Cuidou sozinha dos poucos ferimentos que havia ganhado e depois de um longo banho, foi para a cama.

Durante a noite, ela sentiu os lábios dele cobrirem os seus. Sentiu as mãos quentes lhe afagando o cabelo e sentiu, principalmente, o perfume tão característico dele. Ela abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama rapidamente. O quarto estava vazio.

Ela não pode definir se aquilo havia sido um sonho.

#-#-#

Desde a luta com os Akumas ela não havia o visto mais. Soube por meio de Froi que ele iria ter uma reunião vigiada com seu discípulo aquela noite na central. Chovia forte. Por conta do barulho dos pingos batendo com violência no vidro da janela ela demorou a perceber que tinha companhia. Lau Shimin olhou para trás por ela, que não tirou os olhos do céu que começava a clarear lentamente. Mais uma noite sem dormir.

— Queira me acompanhar, General Klaud. É uma emergência.

#-#-#

Quando voltou para o quarto, suas pernas estavam bambas. Fechou a porta do quarto e foi até a janela que estava anteriormente. Estendeu a mão no vidro, vendo o reflexo dos seus olhos assustados ali. Ela não conseguia achar uma resposta para o que havia acontecido. Mesmo tentando pensar nas possibilidades dele ainda estar vivo. A quantidade de sangue que havia no chão e naquela janela quebrada lhe arrancavam todas as esperanças.

Ela atirou a mão contra o vidro, quebrando-o no mesmo instante e caiu de joelhos sobre os cacos, não se importando com a dor que eles lhe infligiam, incapaz de se manter de pé. Os pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre sua cabeça, no instante em que seus olhos queimavam e as lágrimas passavam a correr por suas bochechas.

Aquela mania dele de ir embora sem dizer adeus a irritava. E dava mais dor do que qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que o Cross tá escondido ai em algum lugar, eu sei!

Reviews? x)


End file.
